


Roadstop

by Vartox



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartox/pseuds/Vartox
Summary: The three of them had something intense.





	Roadstop

“Mmm,” Dinah groaned, a smile tugging at her lips. She rocked her hips gently, rhythmically, as Hal wriggled underneath her. His hands were warm on her thighs, and she could feel the spot where his ring touched her skin radiating extra warmth. His mouth was hot on her folds, his tongue moving from her clit to tease her entrance.

“Mm,” he hummed under her in agreement.

She swept her gaze over his chest and down to where his hips were thrown over Ollie’s lap, Ollie lightly rubbing their cocks together with one hand, and his other hand sliding up her thigh to meet Hal’s hand. 

Ollie was muttering filthy things under his breath that neither she nor Hal could hear, but the low rumble of his voice was going straight through her. Hal’s tongue working on her—his jaw had to be getting sore by now, but she knew he wouldn’t let up—the sight of Ollie slowly jacking both of them together, and their hands touching on her leg sent a flash of heat across her abdomen and a jolt of pleasuring curling deep inside her.

“That’s it,” she moaned, tossing her head back, as Hal bathed her clit with his tongue faster and Ollie squeezed her thigh a little harder. That simple action was enough to send her over the edge and she came with a gasp and a shudder, feeling it spread through every muscle in her body, tensing for a moment and then relaxing as her moment of glory took hold and then slipped away. She froze for a minute as she relaxed, breathing heavily, before she stretched and eased herself off of Hal’s face.

“You look gorgeous, Pretty Bird,” Ollie said, sitting back on his haunches watching Dinah, while Hal sat up. Hal’s hair was a mess and he wiped a hand across his slick mouth.

“I know,” Dinah replied, feeling the familiar post-orgasm sleepiness starting to take hold. She was looking forward to collapsing into a pile with them, but they weren’t quite finished yet. Going by the way Ollie had sidled up behind Hal as he kneeled, it wouldn’t be much longer.

“She had her fun, it’s our turn,” Ollie mumbled into Hal’s neck, kneeling behind him, chest almost pressing to Hal’s back. Hal just chuckled and tilted his head back as Dinah rolled her eyes.

“Watch it. Next time it might just be me and him,” Dinah ribbed, laying back to watch them. Ollie gripped Hal’s hip with one hand and lined himself up with the other. He pressed a kiss under Hal’s ear and pointedly ignored Dinah’s comment.

“Don’t tempt me,” Hal commented, and then his mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Ollie slowly pressed his cock inside. Hal shuddered and groaned, reaching behind his head to settle his fingers into Ollie’s hair, pressing his back into Ollie’s chest.

Dinah watched them as Ollie gripped Hal’s hips, sinking his cock all the way inside in one slow movement and then holding it there. Hal worked his hips, worked himself on Ollie’s cock with shallow thrusts, while his own cock grew harder. They kept up that pace for a time, until Hal’s hips started to buck more wildly, and Ollie pulled out a couple inches and fucked Hal with a few short thrusts.

Dinah loved watching them—these few passionate minutes let her see sides to her boys that didn’t often emerge, the neediness in the way Hal clutched at Ollie and moved his body, the possessiveness and loving control in the way Ollie gripped Hal and gently controlled their encounter. She wasn’t sure their relationship was always healthy, she knew it wasn’t, but a little selfish part of her told her that wasn’t her concern just now.

She’d already come but she wasn’t down for the count. On her knees she edged closer to Hal, between his knees. Her breasts pressed against his chest, she took his cock in hand, and rested her chin against his shoulder, catching Ollie’s mouth off of Hal’s neck.

“Glad you could join us,” Hal breathed out, his eyes shut in concentration. He slid a hand around the small of Dinah’s back.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she replied, smelling the sweat on his neck. She pressed his lips to Ollie’s one more and then pressed a couple kisses up Hal’s jaw to his mouth, tasting herself on his lips while she kissed him and worked his cock with a firm hand.

Hal’s head tilted back and she and Ollie could tell he was almost there. She quickened her pace with her hands as Ollie fucked him more intensely.

Ollie came first with an almost-grunt, Dinah felt him slam into Hal with one final hard thrust and hold himself there while he came inside the brunette in a hot burst. That set Hal off and he came too, crying out as he came over Dinah’s hands and both of their stomachs, one arm around her and one hand touching Ollie.

The three of them froze like that for a moment, panting and sweaty, Dinah and Ollie resting against Hal, until Ollie took the initiative to move and slowly pulled out of Hal. He took a moment to admire the view of Hal’s back flushed from where they’d been pressed together, Dinah and Hal leaning on one another, and his seed spilling down the inside of Hal’s thighs, a sight he relished.

“So,” Ollie started, “shower now or later?”

“Later,” Dinah replied, peeling herself off Hal. “I know you’re probably sleepier than I am.”

“That works, pretty bird,” Ollie said, as he grabbed a tag and wiped off both himself and Hal. The three of them moved to arrange themselves into a comfortable pile to nap in.

“That was my shirt,” Hal mumbled, curling an arm over Dinah as Ollie tossed it aside.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Ollie grinned in reply, settling between Hal and Dinah. “Maybe you’ll actually look decent for once—“

“Both of you shut up,” Dinah murmured as she laid her wig on the nightstand and moved to cuddle up against Ollie, Hal’s arms warm on both of them.

She loved them both so much, she felt warm inside with both of them but stung at the same time. As much as she wished this could go on forever, the three of them like this, she knew it wasn’t built to last, but she would hold onto it as damn long as she could, and she could wait to worry about it in the morning.


End file.
